


Office Life

by sarabethloves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Non canon-compliant, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, So I wrote my otp screwing, The ending made me sad okay, obviously, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonder how Captain Rukia Kuchiki gets anything done during the day with a vice captain as attractive and willing to indulge her as Ichigo Kurosaki is. Oneshot. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Life

Rukia throws her head back, the sensations rushing through her body causing every nerve to stand on end, every signal going haywire as pure unadulterated pleasure overtakes her senses. Her mouth is open as she desperately tries to take in some much-needed oxygen. She’s lying back, supporting her weight on her elbows, but they just can’t seem to stop shaking. She tries to keep the gasps, moans, and borderline screams from escaping her mouth, but nothing short of biting down on something is going to stop them. She curses under her breath, frustrated and baffled as to how the hell that brash teenager from her memory knows how to do this; knows how to bring her to this kind of pleasure.

Twenty-seven-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki is kneeling down on the floor of her office, his hands gripping her bare thighs tightly, his heartbeat pulsing against her skin, and his head thoroughly nestled between her legs.

“Shit! Ichigo!” Rukia shouts as his tongue moves from inside of her and begins to circle her clit, the strokes deliberate and _very_ well-practiced.

He’s too good at this, she decides. It’s really not fair, especially given their positions in the Gotei 13. Anytime he does something stupid, or forgets to turn in paperwork, or just generally gets on her last nerve, all he has to do is give her that one _look_ and start untying her shihakusho and she’s gone.

He switches from circling her already sensitive clit to actually sucking it and Rukia feels the breath completely leave her. Her elbows finally give out and she flops down across her desk and the stacks of vital paperwork they were _supposed_ to be working on.

His deliberate attention to her clit doesn’t stop as he inserts one, then two, then three fingers inside her soaking passage. It only a takes a few pumps before she’s shouting his name and falling over the waterfall of pleasure. 

She comes down off of her high slowly. The room stops spinning and her vision goes back to normal. She starts blinking her eyes, almost unable to comprehend the intensity of the orgasm Ichigo’s just given her.

Once she does come back to herself, she looks up and sees Ichigo standing over her. Only then does she realize how provocative she must look right now, lying across her desk with her robes open (still managed to keep the haori on somehow, almost as if Ichigo knows how much pride she takes in wearing it, even during sex), legs spread, and chest heaving.

He looks more smug than she thinks she’s ever seen him be. Well, at least this time he deserves it.

Rukia’s breath slows and she sits back up on her desk to start redressing. She watches as Ichigo’s smirk turns into a frown and she can practically read his mind. His erection is rather prominent through his robes and he’s probably wondering why the hell she’s making it seem like they’re done here.

“That was amazing. I really don’t know how you learned to do it that well but I’m not complaining. _However_ ,” she starts in her familiar commanding tone and Ichigo’s eyes immediately narrow. “It still won’t get you out of your paperwork backlog,” she tells him with a smirk of her own before she finishes with her clothes, hops off the desk, and pecks Ichigo on the lips. She walks past him as if he hasn’t just given her one of the best orgasms of her life and she can practically hear him gaping.

There were some definite advantages to dating your vice captain.


End file.
